A Life Renewed
by becc-gallanter
Summary: -WINNER OF THE NARNIAN FAN AWARDS FOR BEST ROMANCE-What happens when a girl with a nightmare of a past comes into Narnia? Will Edmund be able to protect her from any further harm or is it to late? EdmundxOC. Set during the Golden Age. RATING CHANGED!
1. A Life Saved

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family (although I do wish I could have Edmund)

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me sooooo much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

As the sun set on the land of Narnia, the sound of hooves could be heard throughout the western wood as a young girl on a chestnut colored horse galloped through the trees. The girl wore a simple green dress with a brown cloak that lay on her shoulders, the hood hiding her face. She had been riding for hours and weariness was starting to take its toll on her. She knew that she would not be able to continue riding into the night and by the position of the sun, she knew dusk would soon be approaching. She slowed her horse to a walk and then to a stop as a clearing came into a view.

Looking around the girl tried to figure out if she should just stop where she was or continue on until she could find a place by water. As she was pondering this, a rustling sound came from her left, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She was just about to send her horse on when a dark creature jumped out in front of her. It stood nearly 6 feet tall and had the body of a man and the head of a bull-a minotaur. Startled by its sudden appearance her horse reared back, causing her hood to fall back, revealing her face.

She was certainly a pretty girl. Young, with shimmering green eyes and long flowing auburn hair, she had a subtle beauty to her. As she looked around trying to find a way to escape from the minotaur that stood in front of her, two more creatures came out of the bushes. She gave her horse a swift kick in an attempt to get around the minotaurs, but they were too quick. The two that had come from behind quickly readied their bows and each shot an arrow at her.

She heard one wiz passed her ear and saw it strike the horse. A second arrow also hit its leg causing it to fall, throwing the girl to the ground. She looked back behind her and saw the three running towards her. She swiftly got up and began to run. However just as she started to gain ground between her and the minotaurs, she felt a sharp pain sear through her shoulder. She fell suddenly to the ground. As she turned over she saw the three minotaurs surrounding her, and she knew that she had no way out.

"You're not from around here are you, girly?" said the largest of the three. "We don't take kindly to strangers. Your kind always causes trouble. I should take care of you now before you can destory anything." He said kicking her in the stomach, and making her cringe in pain.

He then looked at the other two minotaurs, who immediately came forward and grabbed one of her arms, lifting her off the ground. The first one rearmed himself with his club and she braced herself for the impact but it never came. Instead she felt herself drop back onto the ground and heard the sound of hooves approaching with haste. When she opened her eyes and saw two centaurs chasing the minotaurs away.

"Are you alright?" she looked up and saw a young man about her age kneeling by her side. He had dark hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"My name is Edmund, but we will go through the introductions later. Right now we need to get you some help. Can you walk?" she nodded as she tried to stand, but the second that she put her weight on her legs her knees began to shake and the world began to spin. She would have fallen back to the ground if Edmund had not been there to catch her. His eyes traveled over to her shoulder and noticed how badly she was wounded. The arrow had gone straight through and the wound was bleeding heavily; her face had become ghostly pale.

"We really need to get you help." Just as the words left his lips she fainted into his arms. Swiftly, he lifted her up and carried her over to where his horse, Philip, stood.

"Philip, you need to carry both of us back to the castle with all possible speed, she is badly hurt and needs help fast."

"Of course."

Edmund placed her in the saddle and then quickly mounted up behind her. As they galloped back towards Cair Paravel, Edmund let his gaze shift back to the frail girl that lay in front of him. She looked so fragile. He thanked Aslan that he had gotten there in time to stop the minotaurs from doing her any further harm. He just hoped that he was not to late.


	2. Thank You For Saving My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family.

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me so much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

As Edmund returned to Cair Paravel, he quickly dismounted his horse and gently removed the girl from the horse's saddle, carrying her through the large oak doors.

"Edmund!" The young man looked up to see his younger sister Lucy coming down the grand staircase. "Oh my god, Ed, what happened?" she asked staring young girl who lay in his arms.

"I found her in the woods. She was being attacked by minotaurs." He explained as he carried her up the staircase and into the spare bedroom that lay next to his own. "Lu, I need you to do me a huge favor. Go find Peter and Susan and ask them to come here." He said not taking his eyes off the girl as he lay her down on the bed. Lucy quickly nodded and was out the door in a flash. "And bring your cordial back with you." He called after her.

Bringing his attention back to the young girl on the bed, he saw her face was slightly bruised, as were her arms. The blood from her shoulder was not flowing as heavily, but it had yet to stop completely. Her face had grown slightly paler since he had found her in the woods. As he looked at her, he became so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the door reopen and his two older siblings come in with Lucy at their heels with the cordial secured between her hands.

"Oh my word, Edmund, what happened to your shoulder?" Susan exclaimed as she ran over to her younger brother. It was then that Edmund noticed for the first time that he had blood on his shirt.

"It's not mine." He explained. "It's hers." He said, motioning to the girl who lay on the bed. "She was being attacked in the woods so I brought her here." Susan moved to stand by her side, along with her younger sister. Lucy unscrewed the top of her cordial and let a drop fall into the girls slightly open mouth.

As the four of them waited for the magic potion to take effect Edmund once again found himself staring at the girl who lay unconscious on the bed, her auburn hair lying limply on the pillow. Even with her beaten appearance, he could tell that she was very beautiful. He thought back to her eyes. He had only gotten a brief glimpse of them before she passed out, but they were two of the most beautiful emeralds he had ever seen in his life.

"Ed," Peter said breaking Edmund from his trance, "I need to speak to you outside?"

"But what about-"he said, looking back at the girl only to be cut off by Lucy.

"Don't worry Edmund, we'll stay with her and I promise to come and get you if there is any change." She said looking up at her older brother. Edmund nodded as he turned to follow his brother, but not before sending one last look to the frail girl on the bed. He followed Peter out into the hall. As soon as they were alone, Peter turned to look at the young man who stood in front of him.

"So Ed," he said as he leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, "what exactly happened out there?"

"Just as I already told you. I found her being attacked in the woods."

"By whom exactly?"

"Otmin and his chorines."

"Did you see what they actually did to her? Because as you obviously know, she looks very badly beaten." he said, eyeing the dried blood on Edmunds shirt.

"Somewhat. I was out with Oreius, just going on a ride through the western woods when I saw them chasing her. They shot an arrow at her horse and that caused her to fall off. They then continued to shoot arrows at her and eventually hit her in the shoulder."

"Do you know what else they did to her?" Peter asked

"I know that Otmin kicked her at least once and threw her to the ground." Just as the words left his mouth the door behind him opened and Susan poked her head out into the hall.

"Ed, she's awake." Edmund and Peter walked quickly back into the room to see her lying on the bed, looking around, unsure of what was going on.

"Where am I?" her eyes bounced around the room before focusing on the four siblings.

"Don't worry, your safe." Lucy said sitting down on the bed. "I'm Queen Lucy, and that is my sister, Queen Susan, and my brothers High King Peter and King Edmund, but you don't have to call any of us king or queen, just our names." She said quickly. The other three just nodded. "Edmund is the one who saved you in the woods and then brought you back to our home, Cair Paravel." The girl nodded, stunned.

"What's your name?" Susan asked gently as she sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her sister.

"Ellie Daygren."

"Where are you from?" asked Peter as he took a step forward, a kind look on his face.

"Archenland." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked sweetly

"Sixteen."

"That's almost the same as Edmund. He is seventeen." Ellie just nodded. "So what are you doing in Narnia?" Lucy asked curiously. Ellie just continued to stare at her hands

"Lucy!" Susan scolded. "Don't be rude; What my sister meant to say is what brings you so far from home?" Susan asked gently. As Ellie sat quietly Edmund, the only one of the four who had not said a word to the young girl since she woke, continued to observe the girl, letting his eyes wander up and down her battered figure. He could feel that there was something deeply bothering her that she really did not want to talk about. As the young king looked at their guest, he could not help notice the fear that lay hidden behind her eyes. He let his eyes travel over to his older brother who caught his gaze. Edmund silently pleaded with him to end the interrogation, luckily the elder of the two understood.

"Um, girls, why don't we save some of these questions for another time. Ellie needs her rest after everything that she has been through." Peter said. Both girls nodded as Susan stood up and walked out of the room. Lucy gave Ellie a friendly hug that surprised the young girl at first but she returned it hesitantly. Once releasing her, Lucy walked out of the room, followed closely by Peter. Edmund then positioned himself next to her.

"You should probably get some sleep. You have been through quite an ordeal. If you need anything my room is right next door." He said gesturing towards the wall. As he turned to leave he felt a cold palm grasp his wrist.

"Thank you for saving my life." With that she let her eyes close as sleep came over her.

Ok that's it for the second chapter. I need to get some feed back before I will be able to continue the story. So please read and review.


	3. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family.

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me so much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

As Edmund walked down the corridors of the castle, his sibling's voices drifted to his ears.

"Well how do you think she got here all the way from Archenland?" He heard Susan say.

"Edmund said that she had a horse that got injured when she was attacked."

"Well what happened to the horse?" Lucy asked, her love for animals pervading the scene. As the words left her mouth Edmund entered the room.

"Oreius brought it to the stable." He said as he sat down across from Peter. The others nodded in response.

"So Ed, did she tell you anything that she didn't tell us?" Susan asked as she looked across the table at her younger brother. Edmund shook his head.

"I know nothing more than you do. However I do get the feeling that whatever her reason is for coming here, it can't be good."

"Why do you say that?" Peter said.

"I saw fear in her eyes. Fear like nothing I have ever seen before."

"Yes." Lucy agreed. "I saw it too."

"Well, try not to press her. We want to make her feel welcome here. Hopefully she will tell us when she is ready." Peter said, the other three nodded in agreement.

As the four went about their normal rutines Edmund found himself on more than one occasion thinking about Ellie. There was just something about her her that had completely captivated him.

That night Edmund just could not seem to fall asleep. After many failed attempts, he finally decided to simply take out a book and read. With a deep sigh he walked over to the book case and picked out the first ancient looking book he saw. Looking at the title Edmund realized it was one that he had read five times, but not because he liked it, because it was the most boring thing that he had ever read and could never remember what happened in it. Thinking it would help make him tire he took the book over to the widow seat and sat down.

He opened the book to the first page and began to read. After the first few pages he began to realize why he hated it so much. It was quite possibly the sappiest book he had ever seen in life. _'This would definitely be a book that Susan would like.'_ He thought to himself, shaking his head. Now he was going on to read a book that he did not care for about the sixth time. After what seemed like an hour Edmund could feel himself getting drowsy. He closed the the book and was just about to put it away when a chilling sound pierced the serene night air. It sounded like someone screaming, and it sounded like it was coming from Ellie's room.

Edmumd did not hesitate for even a second. He dropped the book to the ground and grabbed his sword from the armoire as he bolted out of his bedroom. He quickly opened Ellie's door to find the room completely deserted except for the young girl. She lay tossing and turning in the large bed. Edmund practically threw his sword to the ground as he ran over to her bedside. He sat down on the bed and gently took a hold of her sholders,gingerly avoiding the wounded one.

"Ellie, Ellie wake up. Its just a dream." He said gently. After about a minute her eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard and had little beads of sweat on her forehead. Edmund looked into her eyes and saw twice the amount of fear as before. Without having to think, Edmund pulled her close to him and held her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as he felt her tears hit his bare chest. He gently stroked her hair in attempts to soothe her

"Shhh, its ok, you're safe. I've got you." He spoke into her ear. Slowly her sobs subsided and she looked up at him, her face blushing with embarassment. Edmund smiled down at her as he reached out and brushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"You must think I'm such a baby for crying like this." She said as she pulled away from him and sat looking at her hands on the blanket.

"Why would I think that? From what I saw earlier you have been through a very traumatic experience, and that doesn't include the stuff that you haven't yet told me." At that she raised her eyes to look at his. She was about to say something, but Edmund cut her off.

"Its ok. Don't feel you have to tell me." He said smiling slightly. "But if you are ever ready to tell me I will listen." A look of relief came across her face, accompanied by a small smile. She was about to say something but was stopped by an uncontrollable yawn. "You should probably be getting some sleep." Edmund said as he made to get up, only to be stopped by Ellie grabbing his arm.

"Please don't leave. I really don't think I am ready to go back to sleep. Could you possibly stay with me for a while? At least until I fall asleep." She pleaded.

"Of course." He said sitting back down on the bed. For the next two hours they just talked. He told her about how it had been Lucy who was the first of them to find Narnia and how much of a brat he had been to her. He told her about their whole journey to becoming kings and queens. In return she told him about Archenland and all the beauty that could be found there. However, what puzzled Edmund was that she never once mentioned anything about her family. The time seemed to fly by as the two continued talking. After while Edmund realized that Ellie was having trouble getting through an entire sentance without yawning.

"I really think that it is time for you to get some sleep." She simply nodded as she lay back against the pillows. Edmund pulled up the covers and made sure that she was comfortable. It seemed like she was asleep from the minute her head hit the pillow. Edmund smiled down at her as he brushed some stray strands of hair back from her face. Slowly and with slight hesitation he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He couldn't believe how fond he had grown of her in just one day.

"Good night Ellie." Edmund said as he walked out of the room. On his way out, he picked up his formerly discarded sword and walked back to his room. Getting into his bed, he laid there for a few minutes, recounting in his head what had just happened. Today his life had been changed by a girl from a distant land that he never would have met back in the real world. As he lay there a feeling crept up inside him, an unfamiliar feeling. One he had yet to experience, but did not want to go away.

* * *

OK, thats it for now. until i get some reviews i wont be putting up the next chapter


	4. Ellie's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family.

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me so much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

Edmund was jarred from his deep sleep when a loud banging came on his bedroom door ruptured the silence of the morning. Rolling over, he put his pillow over his head to try to tone out the racket. He struggled, trying to go back to sleep, but before he knew it, someone had entered his room and sprang onto his bed. Groaning, he took the pillow from his head revealing his younger sister sitting on his bed.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Getting you up." She stated as if it were obvious.

"Lu, I did not sleep much last night and-"

"I know." She said, cutting him off. That got his attention, causing him to sit up and look squarely at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ellie already told us." She said simply.

"All of you? As in Peter, Susan and you?" he said with a hope in his voice that Ellie hadn't.

"Yes Ed, all of us." She said, not completely realizing what Ed was afraid of. "We were are all waiting downstairs for you to come down so we could have breakfast, and Ellie told us everything. So come on and get dressed and come downstairs." With that she got up and walked out of the room. About twenty minutes later Edmund finally walked into the dinning room to see his siblings sitting and talking with Ellie.

"Edmund," Peter said as Edmund walked into the room, " so good of you to finally join us." He said with a grin on his face. Edmund walked over to the table and sat down next to Ellie. "So I hear that you two really got to know each other well last night." Peter said a sly smile coming across his face.

"W-what? No, uh…no, it was nothing. We just talked." He said, stuttering awkwardly.

"Sure." Peter said, the smirk still on his face. Edmund was about to retort when Ellie stopped him.

"Relax Edmund, he's just teasing you." Ellie said smiling, laying her hand on his arm. Edmund felt his heart skip a beat when she touched him.

"What did you guys talk about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well Edmund told me all about your adventures here in Narnia, and I told him a bit about Archenland." Ellie said happily recalling their time together the night before. The other three nodded. The food was brought out and every one began eating heartily, except Ellie, who only took a few small bites of her food as she pushed it around on her plate, all of this going unnoticed by the Pevensie's. After finishing breakfast, Edmund and Ellie went outside to the grounds of the castle, walking in a comfortable silence. Within the span of one day they had already formed a close friendship, and knew more about each other than many people knew after months.

"So, how about we go for ride?" Edmund suggested. Ellie turned her head to look at the woods that sat near the castle. The events of the previous day came flooding back to her. Her body began to shake. When no answer came from her, Edmund turned to look at the young girl to see her gaze transfixed on the woods ahead of them. He saw her entire body begin to shake. Growing worried he quickly closed the distance between them and went to stand in front of her.

"Ellie, look at me." He said, holding her arms gently. Slowly her gaze shifted back to Edmund, as the blank look on her face was replaced with one of terror. Quickly, Edmund took her and held her in his strong arms. "Shhh, its ok. You're safe here." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. After a couple of minutes he slowly pulled away and looked at her tear stained face. He reached out gently and wiped the trails of tears away.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She simply nodded.

"I feel so stupid. This is the second time in less than a day that you have had to comfort me." She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Why would you say that? It's like I told you last night. You have been through a very traumatic experience. It's perfectly normal for you to be shaken up." Ellie smiled at him as she brought her hand up to the chain that was wrapped around her neck, fingering it absently.

"What's that?" Edmund asked curiously.

"Oh its um," she brought out the necklace the rest of the way, reveling a golden locket, "it's a locket that my brother gave me." She said, her voice trailing off. It was the first time since he had met her that she had brought up her family.

"What happened to him?" Edmund asked, somewhat hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to talk about her brother.

"He ran away from home a little over a month ago." She said looking down at her hands. She was about to say more when Edmund stopped her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No." she looked up at him. "I want to tell you." Edmund nodded and led her over to a nearby tree where the two sat down. Taking a deep breath she began. "My father was never an easy man to get along with. He's always had a horrible temper for as long as I can remember. Before my mother died, things were not quite as bad for my brother and I. But, after she died, my father began to get violent. Physically. I was the lucky one. My brother was always there to protect me from my father's rage, but then, about a month ago, he left. After he was gone, my father had no one to stop him from hitting me. He found it to be an outlet for his rage. There would be times that he would start hitting me for no reason, but that would only be when he was drunk. The other times I deserved it."

"No one deserves to get beaten." Edmund murmured, horrified

"It was usually because I hadn't done something the way he told me to, or on time. Suddenly, it all stopped. About two weeks ago he completely stopped hitting me. However, I then found out what he had been doing. He had been dealing with a wealthy man in town, Lasauf, who was even worse than my father. All my father ever did was hit me. Lasauf did that and tried to do more." Tears were now streaming down her pale cheeks. "When I found out what my father had done, I just couldn't believe it. I knew he was cruel, but I never thought he would sell his own child for money. I refused to marry him, but that did me more harm than good. It just made Lasauf more determined to have me, but I was not going to let him. "

"I decided that I was going to run away. So three days ago, in the middle of the night, I snuck out of the house and went into the barn to get my horse. However, when I got there, Lasauf was waiting for me. He was quite obviously not happy with what I was trying to do and tried to keep me there by force. I still do not know how I did it but I got away. I got on my horse and went as fast as I could. Lasauf sent some of his thugs after me, and that is how I ended up in Narnia. It was almost as if a greater force was pulling me in, and for some reason, they couldn't follow me." She brought her hand up and wiped the tears away from her face. Edmund could feel his heart breaking as he watched her. No one deserved to go through anything like that.

"I can't even imagine what you have been through." He said putting his hand gently on her cheek, brushing his fingers over bruise there. She looked up at him and their eyes met. They both felt themselves leaning in and within seconds, their lips met. Surprised at first, Ellie's arms just hung at her side. Edmund was about to pull away thinking that he had made a grave mistake in kissing her. However, just as he was about to pull away he felt her small hands go up to his neck. His heart jumped into his throat and began to race. Then, suddenly, she pushed him away and ran towards the castle

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the great reviews. They are what encorage me to actually update. so please keep them coming. i am going to have to get some feed back before i update again.


	5. What If

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me sooooo much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

I am sorry it has taken so long for this next chapter to get up. My life has been crazy for the past few weeks and I finally found a spare moment to simply sit down and type. I want to thank all of the reviews that I got in response to my request for ideas. I loved all of then and will be using them in future chapters.

~*~

His mind swimming with thoughts, Edmund made his way down the long corridors of Cair Paravel towards the library. Throwing open the doors he saw Peter gazing down at a stack of official looking documents. Looking up, Peter saw as Edmund sulk his way over to a nearby armchair. Walking over, Peter sat down opposite his younger brother.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. "She had just finished telling me about what she had gone through. And what do I do? I ruin it by kissing her."

"Hold it, tell me what happened."

Heaving a deep sigh, Edmund proceeded to tell Peter what had happened earlier in the garden, including the details that Ellie had divulged to him. After he had finished the two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Did she kiss you back?" Peter finally asked, breaking the seemingly endless silence.

"What?" Edmund asked, looking up suddenly.

"Did she kiss you back?" Peter repeated, a smile on his face.

"Um, yeah. Why?" He said, not entirely sure where his bother was going with this.

"Well, it sounds to me like she has feelings for you," he paused, "so just give it some time."

"But what if-"

"ED!" Peter said, a slight edge to his voice, cutting his brother off. "You can't live your life with 'what ifs'. You will just end up staying stuck in the past. That would be the same as Susan, Lucy and I saying 'what if the white witch had killed you'. That way you aren't getting past it."

Edmund simply nodded, his eyes downcast and a sullen look still on his face.

"Give her some time. She likes you, I can tell by the way she was looking at you this morning." Nodding, Edmund got up and left the room without another word.

~*~

"So then he kissed me, and I got scared and ran." Ellie said as she sat on her bed, Lucy and Susan sitting on the other end. After Edmund kissed her and she ran, Lucy was the first one to find her, Susan not far behind. Ellie went on to tell them everything that had happened with Edmund, including everything that she had told him

"Well what was it exactly that scared you?" Susan asked, trying to get to the root of the problem, as was her fashion.

"I guess when Edmund kissed me, my mind brought me back to all the things that Lasauf did to me."

"But Edmund would rather cut off his own hand than cause you harm." Lucy said

"I know that, but because of Lasauf it's really hard to even imagine that there is a good man out there."

"Only because you have not had the chance to experience a real gentleman." Susan said, as if it were obvious.

"Please give him a chance. He may often be a complete dimwit but he _can_ be a real gentleman."

~*~

That night, after his talk with Peter, Edmund made his way out to the veranda that overlooked the eastern sea. As he stepped out into the moonlight, he felt the cool brackish air hit his face. Looking around he saw that Ellie was outside as well, gazing out at the sea. He turned to go back inside, not wanting to cause any more trouble. Sensing his presence, Ellie turned to see Edmund trying to return unnoticed to the castle.

"Edmund wait."

He turned around to face her, his eyes downcast.

"Look Ellie, I'm really sorry about-"

"Please don't say it." She said, cutting him off.

"No, please let me say this. I am so sorry about before. I truly don't know what made me do that." Ellie opened her mouth to respond but he held up his hand, stopping her. "All I  
know is that I really like you, even though we just met; but I know it was wrong to kiss you, and all I can do is apologize and hope that you can forgive me and we can stay friends."

"Are you done yet?" she asked, as a confused look came across Edmund's face as he nodded. "Alright first off, you do not need to apologize. You did not do anything wrong. You simply followed what your heart was telling you, and I can't tell you how much I admire you for that. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm the one who ran, which has always been my instinct. The thing that confuses me the most is that I liked it when you kissed me, and it seems like every time I see you, I want to be with you more and more. Now all I can do is hope that you do not hate me for my actions earlier."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, a hurt look in his eyes. "You can't control the way you feel. I just wish that I could take away all the pain you have. I just want you to know that I will never hurt you." As he said this, he reached up and laid a hand on her cheek. She leaned her head against his gentle touch as his thumb stroked her soft cheek. Ellie looked up into his chocolate eyes and for the second time that day, felt herself falling victim to their depths. Leaning in Edmund softly kissed her on the lips. As he pulled away she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

~*~

Meanwhile, many miles away in the mountains neighboring Archenland, there stood a cold looking castle, one that only a nightmare could provide. Within it, a tall, pale man stood  
pacing in front of an armored figure, kneeling in front of him. The tall man stopped his pacing. He stood at about 6'6", with a muscular build and broad shoulders. He had light hair that fell to his shoulders and his ice blue eyes could freeze a man where he stood.

"What do you mean you lost her?" He growled.

"My deepest apologies lord Lasauf, but we are not entirely sure how exactly she got away. We almost had her but then it was as if she simply disappeared."

"No one can just disappear." He spat. "Especially a weak young girl in the mountains of Archenland, a place she has never even been before."

"Well sire, we did not loose her in Archenland."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my lord, she led us out of Archenland."

"And where is she now?" Lasauf snarled through gritted teeth.

"She got into Narnia my lord. We tried to stop here but once she got over the border into Narnia, she just……disappeared."

"And why did you not follow her!" Lasauf barked, his anger growing with every second.

"We tried my lord, but it was as if some unbreakable shield kept us out."

"Then how," he started, his voice rising into a frenzy, "is it that she was able to get in?"

"I……I don't know sire."

"That girl couldn't have gotten far." he spit out.

"what do you wish we do my lord?"

"ready my horse. I think I am going to pay Narnia a little visit, and tell Sir. Daygren that his presence is required "

"as you wish my lord." The man said with a bow before he turned and left.

"This is the last time you will get away. I will kill you before I let you go. Let the rules of warfare prevail. I will destroy all of Narnia if need be. For if they intend to protect her, I will show them no mercy."

~*~

The next update will come once I get 10 more reviews. Please let me know what you think. What did you like and what didn't you like. I love getting suggestions for future plot ideas. Please review and i will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me sooooo much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

~*~

Hand in hand, Ellie and Edmund made their way back into the castle. They walked into the dinning room to see Peter, Susan, and Lucy already seated at the long table. Peter sent Edmund a sly grin.

"So Edmund, have shown our guest the royal jewels like a good host?" As the words left Peter's mouth Edmund snapped his head over in his direction, shocked at what Peter was implying. Ellie's face flushed as she put her head into her hands.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed, stepping on his foot, her shock mirroring Edmund's. The only one who did not look phased was Lucy, who sat with a confused expression on her small face.

"What royal jewels?" the young girl asked.

"Don't worry about it Lucy." Susan said, glaring at Peter, before she turned her attention to Ellie. "Ellie, I am so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm somewhat used to hearing comments like that from my older brother", she said with a glint of sadness in her emerald eyes. Edmund reached down and took her hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. Her eyes traveled up to meet his and she let a small smile spread across her face. As they ate, conversations flowed. Ellie already felt at such ease with the Pevensie's and had warmed up to all of them.

Twenty minutes into dinner, Edmund noticed that Ellie had barely touched her food. It looked as if she only taken four bites, and was just pushing the remaining food across her plate. He was just about to say something to her when Mr. Tumnus walked into the room, clearing his throat.

"Your majesties," he said with a slight bow, "there is a young man here who wishes to see Miss Daygren."

"Who is it?" Edmund asked alarmed.

"He did not say." Edmund's face turned white with fear. All he could think of was the man that Ellie had told him about. He saw Ellie look over at him, obviously thinking the same thing. He gave her hand another squeeze as they both got up, and walked into the entryway, closely followed by the others. As Ellie's eyes fell on the visitor she let out a gasp. Letting go of Edmund's hand, she took a couple of steps forward, her gaze fixed upon the visitor. He was a tall man, not more than twenty years of age. He had broad shoulders and a muscular physique concealed his tunic. His hair was a reddish brown that fell in soft waves past his ears, accentuating his deep-green eyes.

"Bryant?" Ellie said softly, a look of astonishment painted on her face. The young man nodded as Ellie ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, embraced her, lifted her up, and spun her around. As Edmund watched, he was not sure what to make of the situation. He could feel a slight bit of jealously building inside of him as he watched them dance. After a minute, the young man set Ellie down on her feet and took her shoulders in his large hands, causing her to wince. The man let go quickly as Edmund rushed over to her side.

"Ellie, what's wrong with your shoulder?" the young man asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I will explain later. In the mean time, there are some people I would like you to meet." She said as she turned her attention on the Pevensie's. "This is High King Peter, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy,'' she said gesturing to them all in turn. The smile that was on her face spread as she turned her eyes on Edmund, "and this is King Edmund." As she said his name she slipped her hand into his, earning a sly smile from him. "Everyone, this is my brother, Bryant." Edmund took a deep breath in relief.

"It's very nice to meet you." Peter said, offering his hand, which Bryant gladly shook.

"Thank you King Peter."

"Please, just Peter, and I am sure my siblings will say the same thing for themselves." The other three simply nodded.

"Well, come on in and have something to eat. I am sure you are hungry; I know I would be." Edmund offered.

"Ed, you're always hungry." Peter said with a laugh.

"Oh shove off Peter." Edmund said, grinning himself.

"You know you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. We have more than enough space, and I know that would mean a lot to Ellie, and I am not about to let her go any time soon." He said with a sparkle in his eyes, as he wrapped his arm around her small waist, only to be reminded of what he was thinking about before Bryant's arrival. He decided to let it go for the moment and speak to her later.

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that." Bryant said.

Just as Ellie and Edmund were about to enter the dining room Ellie stopped and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back automatically. When they pulled apart Ellie was smiling up at him.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining."

"For what you said to my brother."

Edmund smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get inside," he said as he took her hand. The two walked into the dining room and sat down with the others at the table. The rest of dinner went by smoothly as they all talked freely.

"Edmund, would you mind if I stole Ellie away from you for a short while?" Bryant asked after dinner was over.

"Of course not" Edmund said, as Ellie stood up and followed her brother up and out the door. They walked out onto the veranda and stood against the railing. A tense silence surrounded them until Ellie finally broke it.

"Why did you leave?" she asked not looking at him. Bryant turned to look at his sister and was shocked to see the hard look on her face. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take seeing dad always drunk and angry, I couldn't bare to see you scared of every little sound, and I couldn't bare knowing that there was nothing I could do to help you."

"What do you mean there was nothing you could do? After you left things just got worse. By not having you there I had no one I could feel safe with. After you were gone I was completely at his mercy. If you had been there, you could have prevented that."

"Ellie, I am really sorry. I truly thought that things would be better if I left."

"Well they weren't." she practically yelled. "Do you even know what that man who calls himself our father did? He sold me to Lasauf! An arranged marriage! With the most horrible beast I have ever laid eyes on."

"Is that why you ran away?"

Ellie nodded.

"It was one of the reasons, but if you had been there it wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that." He said, looking away from her.

"Yes I do!" she insisted. "You were the one who always watched out for me. Without you there I didn't stand a chance." She said as she turned and stormed back toward the castle.

"So would rather I had stayed behind and end up dead our mother did? Dead? Is that what you are saying?" He shouted after her

With tears streaming down her face, she ran through the halls of the castle and was almost to her room when Edmund stopped her.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" He asked, concern in his brown eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she pried herself from his grasp and ran into her room. She ran to her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. She was having trouble grasping what Bryant had said.

After their mom had died, he had been her rock. He was the one who had kept her going every day, and one day he was gone. She couldn't fathom how he thought it was a good idea to just get up and leave. Lying down, she pulled her pillow to her chest and let sleep claim her.

~*~

The next day, the tension between Ellie and Bryant was very evident. Ellie did everything she could to avoid her brother, including skipping all meals, which only caused Edmund's worry to grow. Ellie was already so small; Edmund knew she could not continue like this. For long.

Later that night, Edmund sat in his bedroom reading when a knock came at his door. Seconds after he called for the visitor to come in, the door opened, revealing Ellie in her nightdress. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and seemed to be a little unsure of herself as she just stood still.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Edmund asked softly. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Did you have another nightmare?" She nodded and he immediately closed his book and put it on the nightstand. "Come here love." He said opening his arms up to her.

She quickly made her way over to the bed and climbed into his embrace. He wrapped his arms securely around her small frame, as she rested her head against his bare chest and attempted to burry herself within his warmth. Looking down at the girl, Edmund noticed that she was shaking.

"Ellie." When she didn't look up at him he spoke again. "Ellie, please look at me." This time she lifted up her head so that her eyes met his. "Alright, I need to ask you something, and I beg of you to answer honestly." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Since you have come here, how much have you actually eaten?" She didn't answer right away as she looked back down. After a few minutes she shook her head and buried it head in her hands.

"I can't gain any weight," she said quietly as she pulled away from him.

"Why not?" He asked gently, not wanting to push her too much, but still feeling the need to know what was going on. She didn't respond, but brought her hand up to touch the fading bruise on her arm. As she brought her hand back down, her eyes grew dark and distant.

"If I am not thin, he will beat me." She said softly, with terror in her eyes. Edmund knew immediately who she was taking about. Reaching out he tried to touch her face but she quickly pulled away, her body shaking more now than before.

"Ellie?" he questioned, worry evident in his voice. He tried again and she flinched like before. "Do you think I am going to hurt you?" he asked, shocked that she would think that. "Ellie, please, look at me." He said gently. Slowly she turned to look at him. "Never, in a million years, would I ever hurt you." Cautiously, he reached out to her, and this time she did not move away. He laid his hand on her cheek as she began to move back to him, and laying her head against his chest.

"I am so worried about you Ellie. You are too thin as it is, and you are putting yourself in an enormous amount of danger by not eating. I don't want to see anything happen to you. So please promise me you will start eating again." He felt her nod against his chest. Looking down he saw her eyes begin to close. "Maybe we should get you back to your room." He said as he went to get up.

"Edmund, would it be alright if I stayed here with you? I really don't want to be alone." She asked, her eyes pleading with him.

"Of course," he said as he lay back down, holding her close to him. Like before, she settled her head on his chest. He began to stroke her hair as her eyes slowly began to close again. As sleep came, she couldn't help think that maybe for once, things were going to turn out right.

~*~

Please let me know what you think. What did you like and what didn't you like. I love getting suggestions for future plot ideas. Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	7. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice. I just have to thank my amazing boyfriend for helping me sooooo much with this. I don't know what I would do without him.

I am so sorry for my absence. School has been just a crazy as ever and I am just finishing up the second of the two plays I was in this year. So hopefully I will be able to update more frequently that now it is summer. Thank you so much to the readers who have stuck with me this whole time. I cannot tell you how much it means to me.

So anyway, on with the story.

The next morning Ellie awoke earlier than usual. Looking next to her, she saw Edmund was still sound asleep. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she slowly slid from his arms and made her way back to her bedroom. After changing from her nightgown she slipped on her favorite dress and she made her way out to the courtyard. Once outside she was surprised to see that Peter was already up. Sensing her approach, he turned, a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning Ellie."

"Good morning." She replied walking up to stand next to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up so early."

"I was actually hoping to find Bryant." She said, looking down at her hands. Peter nodded, a look of understanding on his face. "So I guess you know about the whole situation?" Peter nodded again.

"Edmund filled me in on some things. Then once Bryant arrived and you went to bed, he filled me in on the rest."

"I really want to apologize to him and tell him that I am so sorry for what I said the other day. I was just so angry that I couldn't control I said."

"We've all had times like that. I am sure I have and I _know_ that Edmund has. You probably don't need for me to say this but your brother really loves you; he would give his life for you just like I would for Edmund, Susan, and Lucy."

"I know he would. I really could not ask for a better brother. I just hope that he can forgive me for all of the horrible things I said to him."

"Why wouldn't I forgive you?" the two turned and saw Bryant standing in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Peter said as he went back inside.

"Look Bryant, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was just so angry about what you had done that I couldn't hold it back. Know that I am still not trilled with the idea of what you have done, however I know that it is in the past now and there is nothing that I can do to change it. I simply want to go on and forget what we both went through back in Archenland." As she finished she saw a slight smile playing across her brother's lips.

"How did I get such and intelligent sister." Now it was Ellie's turn to grin.

"It was probably due to you and our mother. After she died you made sure that I knew everything that I needed to know. So technically you are smarter than I am. Well that is when you actually choose to use that brain of yours."

"Hey!" he exclaimed of look of fake hurt on his face. "I don't have to take that from my little sister." He said emphasizing the word "little". She just smiled as the two settled into a comfortable silence. "So Ellie," Bryant said after a couple of minutes, "what exactly is going on with you and Edmund?" as he said the Just King's name a smile spread across her lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not really needing to hear his answer.

"Oh don't give me that Ellie. I'm not blind I can see that there is something between you two." He said nothing a slight blush crept into her cheeks.

"That right there answers my question." She tuned to look at him and the smile on her face was replaced with a look of annoyance. She was about to say something but stopped when she saw Edmund walk out onto the veranda.

"Good morning." He said to both of them as he walked over to Ellie and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him as he moved to stand next to her.

"Good morning King Edmund." Bryant said

"Oh please, drop the formalities. Just call me Edmund. And it really is always a good morning here." He said, as his eyes drifted over to Ellie.

"Well I meant for the kingdom." Bryant said grinning.

Ellie narrowed her eyes as she smacked her brother's chest. Edmund laughed, shaking his head.

"No I'm serious. Things actually have been quite peaceful here since the white witch was defeated." Bryant nodded. The three continued to talk freely until they were interrupted by someone clearing their thought behind them. Lucy stood in the doorway waiting for them.

"Do you all want to eat or not?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Without waiting for their answer she turned and went back inside. The three followed close behind into the dinning room where Susan and Peter sat waiting. As they sat down Edmund turned his gaze to Ellie. She picked up her fork and began to eat. Feeling slightly relieved, Edmund turned his eyes to were Bryant was sitting across the table, looking just as relieved as he watched his sister.

"So, Bryant, Ellie tells me you're quite the swordsman?" Edmund said smugly

"Yeah, I was one of the best of our village. Pretty sure you'd be a good match. But, I'd hate to kill you." Bryant said, his smugness mirroring Edmunds.

"Well we'll just see about that. How about a friendly duel?" Edmund challenged.

"Are you sure you two really want to do that?" Ellie supplied, hoping to sway them from their new idea.

Neither paid any attention.

"In the court yard at noon." Bryant said. After breakfast they both left to get the necessary armor that they would need. At noon, Bryant and Edmund met in the courtyard, both ready for their duel. Edmund was dress simply in only a few pieces of armor, knowing this fight would not be to the death. Bryant looked to be in the same clothes as before, except for a slight hint of chain mail coming from under his clothes.

"Is that enough protection for you?" Edmund said, slightly worried that, if he was able to strike him, he would not be significantly protected.

"It's more than enough." He replied confidently

"OK." Edmund said.

The two took up their starting positions as Lucy and Ellie watched from the side

"Please don't do this."

"Don't worry love. It's just a friendly match. I need to educate your brother who is really the master swordsman." Edmund said over confidently.

"Oh I see. So your egos are going to come before your safety." She uttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Boys will be boys." Susan interjected as she came outside and stood beside her sister. "Ellie, would you like to come inside to get away from all the testosterone out here?"

"No thanks. I think I'll watch to make sure they don't kill each other." She said, edging Bryant on.

"OK on my count." Edmund said. "Three…. two…. one…. go!" The words had barley left his mouth before the two started their match. After the two had been going at it for a while and neither had gained the advantage, the duel became a bit more serious. Bryant slashed and put a fairly long gash in Edmund's armor. Edmund thrashed back, his sword slicing a few of the chain links. The two swung at each other, their swords clashing between them. As the time mounted the two brought forth all their strength, as each tried to overpower the other.

All of a sudden a scream shot through the air. They disconnected the swards as they saw a group of Minotaurs heading towards where Ellie currently stood, frozen with fear. Bryant broke into a headlong run towards his sister only milliseconds before Edmund did. The first of the Minotaurs put his head down to ram Bryant. Edmund leapt forward and brought his sword down on the beast's head. The others spread out and surrounded the three. Suddenly the one closest to Ellie fell, causing her to let out another scream. There was now a red tailed arrow sticking out of the creature's back. Ellie swung her head around to see Peter running along side General Oreius, galloping towards them. Susan stood on the steps, picking off the attackers one by one. Suddenly a battalion of centaurs followed up, chasing away the remaining Minotaurs. After the skirmish was over, Ellie ran to Edmund and fell into his arms, tears streaming down her pail face.

"It's ok, you're safe." Edmund whispered in her ear.

"Why would they just randomly attack like that?" Lucy asked

"Lasauf must have sent them." Ellie said sobbing into Edmund's chest.

He slowly sat them down on ground, and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Suddenly Ellie pulled away from him, a renewed spark in her eyes. "Teach me how to fight. Just in case I need to defend myself."

"Ellie, you don't have to worry about. I will always be there to protect you." he said soothingly.

"Please Edmund. You can't be with me every second of every day. I just want to be able to take care of myself in case something happens."

"Alright. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself." He said, a smirk on his face.

She smiled happily as she hugged him. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "We'll start tomorrow morning. But right now I'm hungry." He said grinning as they got up and headed back into the castle. The next day after breakfast the couple went out to the courtyard.

"Take this." He said to her, handing her a dagger. You should be able to hide it, but make sure it is in its sheath." As he said the last part she glared up at him, sending him a look that said _I'm not stupid_. "Now come at me." She took the covered weapon and lunged at him. Edward swiftly and easily disarmed her. "Hold it tighter and move faster." He told her. She made a few more attempts, improving each time. The final time she attempted lunging at him only to end up falling and landing on top of him, her face inches from his. He quickly closed the distance between them, kissing her hard on the lips. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Can you two at least get a room?" the two jumped up to see Peter and Susan standing in the doorway. "Did you have fun wrestling?" Peter was practically on the ground laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." Edmund yelled jokingly as he ran after his brother.

Ellie watched as Edmund and Peter ran around like children. She was just about to walk back up to the castle when someone grabbed her from behind.

"You thought you could get away didn't you?" sneered a cold voice that could only belong to her father. Peter and Edmund had stopped their horseplay and were now standing a short distance away, swards drawn. Bryant stood not to far away from then, also holding his sward, looking like he was ready to kill his father that very second.

"Let her go." Bryant snarled, as he began to move forward. Her father pulled out a dagger and held it hard against to her throat. He slowly began to back up to were his horse stood. Ellie could feel a small trickle of blood begin to run down her neck. Her father lifted her up and put her on the horse. She allowed her eyes to glance back at Edmund and Bryant. They both wore similar looks of hatred directed towards her father.

"If anyone tries to follow me, I will kill her." He said as he mounted the horse behind her. Just before they galloped off, Ellie's eyes met Edmund's. The look he sent her made her sure that he would not stop until he had her back in his arms.


	8. Fire within her

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. i have been hit quite hard by life but now i am back. I am proud to announce that the story has now officially been all written out, and all that is left is to type it up and post it. Now this is where all you readers come in to play. i would like you to let me know what you think should happen from this point on. i already know i will be doing a sequel so please let me know what you think should happen in that.

* * *

After about an hour of riding through the woods, Ellie's father slowed the horse to a walk as they came to a brightly lit patch of the Western Woods. He brought the horse to a full stop and dismounted, pulling her roughly down with him. Once she was on her feet, she looked up at her father, hatred in her eyes.

"Why in the name of Aslan are you doing this? You're not going to get away with this. Bryant and Edmund will find me." He let out a booming laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"I always knew that you were dense, but for you to believe in that Aslan myth is one of the most pathetic things I have ever heard. The only thing more pathetic is that you actually think your no good brother actually gives a crap about you. He doesn't care." He said walking towards her slightly. She took a step backwards. "You are worthless, and he doesn't care whether you live or die."

"You're lying." She said, tears beginning to well in her eyes; anger swelling in her throat.

"Am I?" he asked, a sick grin playing on his lips." Did he care about you when he left? No, he didn't. Did he write you to make sure you were ok? No. He doesn't care what happens to you. All he cares about is covering his own hide. I was the only one looking out for you." Emerald met black as her eyes, burning with disgust, moved up to meet his.

"You think selling your own daughter to a bastard like Lasauf makes you a good father?"

"Well what else did you expect me to do? The only thing you have going for you is your looks, and even that leaves a lot to be desired. Someone should be able to get something good out of it and now, he will."

"What?!" She stepped back further, stumbling as she moved to retreat.

"I am taking you back to Lasauf so we can complete the final part of the bargain and make you his wife."

"I won't do it." She choked out. Her father was about to respond when he heard voices coming from a close distance. He moved to pull her back on the horse, but she was faster. Running, she quickly mounted up and kicked the horse, causing it to bolt forward, leaving her father behind. She began to head in the direction in which she remembered the castle being.

Coming to a clearing, she stopped the horse, deliberating which way to go. She was just about to leave when a large figure shot out of the brush. The horse reared back, causing Ellie to fall to the ground. She quickly moved out of the horse's path as it galloped away. Now standing, Ellie's eyes moved up to see the face that haunted her nightmares. Lasauf. She scrambled to her feet as Lasauf quickly moved closer to her.

"So I see that deadbeat father of yours finally did something right." Ellie said nothing as she glared up at him, his eyes traveling up and down her body. "Well I see you put on some weight. We will have to fix that before the wedding. It just would not do for me to have a fat wife."

"The day any woman would have you would be a cold day in hell." She said as she glared up at him. A self-contented chuckle escaped his lips.

"You'll change your mind once we are married." He reached out and touched her cheek, making her cringe.

"I will never marry you." She spat, turning to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." He growled as he roughly grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. Then suddenly, he forced his mouth onto hers, kissing her hard. She tried to push him off her, but he was too strong. When he finally let her go, she slapped him with all of her strength.

"You little whore." He snarled as he slapped her across the face. The impact threw her off her feet, causing her head to hit the ground. She sat up slightly and saw her blood on the ground. Suddenly she was being pulled back to her feet, Lasauf squeezing her arm in his iron grasp. Just as he was about to pull her towards his horse, a voice rang out behind them, "Let her go."

They both turned to see Lucy standing at the edge of the trees, her dagger drawn.

Lasauf let out a laugh. Feeling no threat from the small girl, he began to drag Ellie back to his horse. At that moment an arrow shot past him, narrowly missing his ear and hitting the tree directly behind them. Turning back, he saw that Lucy was now backed by the other three Pevensies and Bryant, all with weapons drawn.

"Let her go." Edmund snarled through his teeth.

"Why don't you children put those away before you hurt yourselves." He sneered. "I am not about to let what is rightfully mine get away again."

"I am only going to say this one last time. Let her go. Or else." Edmund snarled.

"Well, don't you sound confident? My sister told me you were cocky but I thought she was exaggerating. Oh well. You took from her Narnia, which was rightfully hers, and I will not have the same thing happen to me." Lasauf said, pulling Ellie close to him.

"I will never be yours." She uttered.

Lasauf snapped. "I'll teach you to hold your tongue!" He said as he made to grab his dagger, but Ellie was faster, pulling out hers and jamming it into his shoulder. As his grip loosened she pulled herself free from his grasp. Lasauf lunged forward to grab her but she was already standing behind Edmund, who, with Peter, protected her with his sword.

"I suggest you watch yourself." Peter snarled.

Lasauf scoffed. "And who are you to deliver that kind of threat?"

"High king of Narnia." Peter retorted, daring Lasauf to defy him, but Lasauf wasn't paying attention. He was now glaring past Edmund straight at Ellie.

"This isn't over." He growled, not taking his eyes off her. It was then that Edmund nearly lost it. He was about to run forward, but Ellie held him back. He turned his head to look at her, instantly softening his expression.

"If you ever come near her again, you will seriously regret it." Bryant said, now also standing in front of Ellie.

"You cannot keep me from having what is rightfully mine."

"Want to bet?" Bryant asked, moving forward.

"Don't be rash." Susan whispered, restraining him.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Do you realize who he is? What he had done to Ellie?" Bryant shouted, turning to face her.

"I know," Susan said soothingly, "but now is not the time to make trouble." After a moment, Bryant reluctantly lowered his sword.

"Susan." Peter began, looking over at his sister. "You, Lucy and Bryant take Ellie back home."

"But what about you two?" Lucy asked, worry for her brothers evident in her small face. "Isn't it kind of dangerous to leave you alone with him?" Her face instantly turned to disgust as she brought her gaze to Lasauf.

"Not to worry your majesty," came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see General Orius, along with three other centaurs entering the clearing. "We shall keep guard." Lucy smiled as she gazed up at her friends. As Ellie turned to go with her brother and the girls, Lasauf caught her eye one last time. Ellie tried to pry her gaze away but couldn't.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily." He sneered. "We have already seen evidence of people leaving you, and it will happen again. Once your little king here has gotten what he wants, he will be gone. Just wait and you will see. You are nothing but-"he did not get the chance to finish before Edmund had his sword to Lasauf's neck.

"Edmund don't. He's not worth it." He looked over at her, but this time his face didn't soften.

"You'd better go, Ellie." He muttered, his eyes still blazing towards Lasauf. Ellie kept her yes on Edmund as she was lead out of the clearing. She saw the centaurs circle around them as they began talking.

As Bryant lifted her up onto the horse, Ellie fought to hold back tears. Back in the clearing, she had tried to hide the effects of Lasauf's words on her, but now as they rode back to Cair Paravel, her emotions began bubbling over. What if Lasauf was right? What if she wasn't worth it? What if everything he said came true?_ 'No'_ she thought_ 'I won't let that happen'_ she told herself, and with that thought in mind, she let herself fall asleep to the motions of the horse.

* * *

A/N: now please review and tell me what you think should happen next


	9. Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I just wanted to let everyone know that this story won BEST ROMANCE in the Narnian Fan Awards Contest. Thank you to everyone who voted.

Now just to let you all know, there are only a few more chapters of this story before it is over. I am planning a sequel. Now what I need from all of you is any suggestions you may have for it.

I can't wait to hear from you. Please read and review!!!

* * *

Ellie woke to find herself in her bedroom, still in wearing her clothes from that day. Sitting up slowly, she moved her eyes to the window where she saw the stars glowing in the sky. She brought her legs over the side of the bed and shifted herself down to put her feet on the cold wood floor. Walking out of her room, she began to make her way down the long corridors. As she came to the top of the grand staircase, she began to hear the muffled voices of the Pevensies and her brother, coming from inside the great hall. Making her way down the stairs, the voices started to became more audible. Reaching the door, she slowly pulled it open and slipped into the room, completely unnoticed by the others. Edmund was pacing by the windows and, a frustrated look on his handsome face. Peter was the furthest from her, sitting in his thrown, head in his hands, with Lucy at his feet. Bryant and Susan stood not too far from Ellie, their backs to her.

"She is not going to like that." Susan said looking at Bryant.

"I'm her older brother and I know what is best for her." Bryant defended, his hands clenching into fists.

"Yeah, the brother who left her." Edmund muttered, as he stopped his pacing and crossed his arms over his chest. Bryant snapped his head in Edmund's direction, his eyes blazing.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I came back." Bryant shouted. "And if I may ask, oh Just King, what would you have done if you were me?" He asked, an edge evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't have just run off." Edmund retorted, now shouting also. He let his eyes pass over all three of his siblings before taking a shuttering breath and continuing. "If Lucy or Susan were in that situation, not even a million minotaurs would be able to take me away from them." He said looking down. "I have already learned my lesson for abandoning my siblings and I can't bear the thought of ever doing that again."

"No one is asking you to." Ellie announced. Edmund's eyes fell on her and they instantly softened like they had earlier that day in the clearing. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist as she leaned her head against his chest.

"So, what happened with Lasauf?" She asked.

"How are you feeling Ellie?" Susan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine." She answered dismissingly; she turned her eyes on Bryant this time.

"Bryant, what's going on?" She asked. She was not an idiot. She could tell that there was something that they were not telling her, and hoped her brother would tell her the truth.

"Don't worry about it Ellie." He started, not meeting her eyes. "We are taking care of it."

"Well, does it have to do with me?" She asked, her frustration mounting.

"Yes."

"Then how," she started, her anger boiling as she pulled herself free from Edmund's arms, "is it not something that I should worry about!" She shouted. The others were a bit taken aback. None of them, with the exception of Bryant, had heard Ellie raise her voice before.

"Ellie." Edmund said as he reached for her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"I think I have the right to know what is going on with the man who is threatening my happiness." Bryant was about to respond, but Peter beat him to it.

"She's right. She has a right to know." Peter said, standing up and walking down to them, Lucy at his heals. Peter's face was completely serious, making him look ten years older.

Taking a deep breath he began, "Lasauf refuses to relinquish his claim on you." Peter told them, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. Ellie just nodded as she let his words sink in.

"So what happens now?" She asked

"We prepare for a fight."

"All because of me." She uttered looking down, "innocent people are going to die because of me." She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Maybe it would just be better if I just went with Lasauf."

"No!" Edmund practically shouted, making Ellie jump and open her eyes. Edmund was in front of her now. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't say that Ellie. We are not about to let you go with that monster."

"He's right." Susan said, laying her hand on Ellie's shoulder. "We think of you as family and are not going to let anything happen to you." Ellie simply nodded as Edmund took her into his arms.

"So what happens now?" She asked, keeping her head buried in Edmund's chest. There was a heavy silence in the room. It lasted only a few minutes before Peter broke it with a sigh.

"We fight." He said simply.

"When?"

"About two days. I have already told General Orius to prepare the troops." Ellie nodded as she moved her eyes up to meet Edmund's.

"Could I talk with you outside?"

"Sure." He replied ash he gently ran his thumb down her cheek. Tearing his eyes from Ellie's, he looked up to meet the comforting gaze of his brother's, who gave him a slight nod as he and Ellie headed out to the veranda. Once they were outside, Edmund could feel the tension radiation off Ellie. She turned around and their eyes met and she took in a deep breath and rested her hand on the dagger he had given her earlier that day.

"I'm going to need a couple more sward lessons before the battle."

"That's not going to be necessary." He announced, putting his hands up on the railing, looking away from her.

"Why wouldn't it be necessary? Didn't you just hear Peter? We are going to war in two days!"

"Don't you think I know that Ellie?!" His knuckles turning white as his grip tightened as he tried to control his voice. "I was there in that clearing. I tried to do everything I could think of to keep you from Lasauf. Going to war was the _only_ way to keep you out of danger."

"I am not going to stay behind while you all go off and risk your lives. I am coming with you."

"No you're not. " Edmund insisted firmly. Ellie heaved a sigh and then decided to take a different route.

"What do the others think?" Edmund did not meet her gaze.

"Bryant is completely against it, the girls think that you should be able to decide for yourself and Peter is neutral."

"So it looks like you and Bryant are out of luck then. This fight is over me and I am not about to just sit back and watch it happen." She said

"And I am not going to sit back and let you go blindly into a fight. If you were to go out on that battle field," he paused closing his eyes tight, "I can't bear to think of what would happen."

"You have no way of knowing that anything bad is going to happen."

"You don't seem to get it Ellie! I can't take that chance!" He shouted, turning to look at her. "I love you too much to take that chance."

* * *

Please Read and Review!!!


	10. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

A/N 2: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I am out of school now i should be able to update. I already have all the rest of the chapters typed and they are currently with my beta. please please please review and tell me what you think when you are done reading

* * *

Ellie was at a loss for words.

"Y…You…you love me?"

"Yes." He said not looking at her. "I know that you have been hurt before but I would never even dream of hurting you. I truly don't think I would be able to go on with my life if anything happened to you." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I will understand if you don't feel the same but-"

"Edmund stop." Ellie said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked forward and laid her hand against his chest. Reaching up, she turned his head towards her. "I love you too. I have from the start. I just never thought that I could be lucky enough to have someone like you love me."

"No Ellie, I'm the one who is lucky." Edmund said as he wiped away her tears. Ellie closed her eyes as she leaned her head into his gentle touch. Taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes and looked up at Edmund.

"I know you said you don't want me fighting but you need to see it from my side of things." When Edmund did not respond she went on. "I cannot sit here while you and everyone I love goes off to fight, not knowing whether or not you will come back to me. If I am there, I will be able to know whether or not you are safe, but I cannot just sit back and twiddle my thumbs while you could be lying dead somewhere."

Edmund did not respond at first. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally he looked at her. "We will have to make sure you get in a few more lessons before then, just to make sure you know what you are doing. However, there is one thing I need you to promise me." She nodded and he continued. "if I tell you to run, you will do so without any questions."

"I will."  


* * *

The Kings and Queens of Narnia galloped to confront Lasauf and his army of men and Minotaurs, and other beasts; with Bryant, Ellie and their army of Narnian creatures at their sides. When they reached the end of the forest, everyone rode out to the open field. Over on the other end, Lasauf stood with nearly one hundred men and hundreds of Minotaurs and other dark beasts. Peter and Edmund looked at each other, silently deciding that this was where they would fight. They rode out, Peter first, then Edmund, Susan and Lucy, followed by Bryant and Ellie. The rest of their army, led by General Oreius followed and formed into their lines.

After surveying what stood before them, Peter turned to address the rest of them

"Susan and Lucy, you take thirty men to the right flank. General Oreius and I will take twenty five to the left, Ed and Bryant you'll have the rest to hold the center."

"What about me?" Ellie asked. Peter said nothing as Edmund turned his eyes on her.

"Ellie, please-" He started only to be cut off

"No Edmund. We have been through this. I am not sitting back while everyone I love risks their lives."

"But that is why we are doing this, because we love you and want to protect you." Bryant said speaking up.

"Then if you love me let me help." Ellie pleaded

"No!" Edmund and Bryant said in unison.

"We aren't risking our lives just so you can fight and die too." Bryant told her.

"If you insist on being close to the fight, do you promise to stay at the back of the formation

"I promise." She said smiling at Edmund, and then turning to Peter asked, "So where do you want me?"

"You stay with Ed and Bryant."

"Yeah so we can keep an eye on you." Bryant said teasingly

As the last word from the conversation came, a sudden movement caught Edmund's eye. The charge had begun.

"GO!" Edmund shouted as he and Bryant, followed by Ellie, ran towards the front.

As his men hit the right and left flanks of the line, Lasauf led most of his army towards the center. Edmund, Bryant, and Ellie who were backed by 25 of the most elite fighters in the army, met the Minotaurs head on. Edmund fought with his usual mastery of his swords with love as his driving force while Bryant fought with uncharted rage, however still was able to control in his emotions and fought with nearly as much mastery as Edmund.

On the flanks, Peter and the girls were doing quite well, finding the human opponents fairly easy to beat, suffering minimal casualties on their end. However, when Lasauf ordered some of his strongest Minotaurs to the flanks, in order to support the humans, the casualties started to escalate.

In the middle things were far worse. Edmund and Ellie were being pushed into Peter's flank while Bryant and General Oreius was being pushed into Susan and Lucy's. Ellie and Edmund were now fighting alongside eight of their centaurs and only a small handful of other Narnians, while Bryant was in a slightly better position with ten centaurs.

As Ellie fought she did her best to remember everything that Edmund had taught her, and so far was fairing fairly well. She tried to stay as close to Edmund as possible, but after a while found herself pushed far away from where Edmund stood fighting. Just as she thrust her sword into her opponent she felt herself get grabbed from behind.

"Remember me?" A gruff voice spoke into her ear. Her eyes drifted up to see the Minatour that had attacked her when she first got into Narnia, along with the two others. The three bound her arms and legs and began to carry her towards the center of the line where Lasauf stood. Just before the minotaurs reached Lasauf, one of them stopped. Bryant saw what was happening. Darting over he plunged his sward into one of the Minotaurs. Before anyone else could make a move, he proceeded to kill another one of the Minotaurs with a slash to the chest. However before he had a chance to kill the last of the three, the one that had Ellie, he was cut off by Lasauf. Edmund looked on as Lasauf and Bryant engaged in a duel. He noticed however that Ellie was still being carried away by the Minotaur. With fury in his eyes, he charged forward to save the girl he loved when he was suddenly swept off his feet by something hitting his side. Looking up, he saw that he had been charged into by a Minotaur. When Edmund rose to confront this enemy, he felt a pain surge down his side; he undoubtedly had broken a rib or two. Despite the pain he struck down his enemy and continued after the last of the three Minotaurs. Once he caught up with it he sliced off it's, causing it to drop Ellie to the ground. It turned around to return an attack and was met with a sword through its skull. Edmund reached down and started to undo the bonds.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry as she simply nodded. Turning around, he looked over to see what was happening with Bryant. He was still fighting Lasauf, matching every attack and was able to return several. It seemed like this fight was going to last forever. Bryant parried then raised his hands for an overhead attack. Lasauf elbowed him in the jaw, and with one swift motion, spun and thrust his sword through Bryant's torso.

Ellie screamed and ran towards her brother as he fell limp on the ground. She cradled his head in her arms as she began to cry. When Edmund finally got a grasp on what had just happened he realized he was now surrounded by his enemy. He moved to where Ellie sat as Peter and Susan moved in as well. The remaining centaurs created a shield around Ellie and her dying brother preventing the enemy from getting to them, however it was clear that they were still strongly outnumbered

"Give me the girl and your lives will be spared." Lasauf said as Edmund moved to stand between Ellie and their enemy.

"Over my dead body." Edmund quickly retorted with fire in his eyes. With a smirk on his face Lasauf, turned from his opponent. Edmund quickly drew his sword and charged at Lasauf. Lasauf turned sharply and met Edmund's sword with and attack of his own. Now however, in contrast to his duel with Bryant, he was facing a much more skilled opponent, who was being driven by pure hatred. Edmund sent a powerful a head-butt to the face that sent Lasauf backwards. Edmund stepped forward and sent his sword plunging into Lasauf's chest.

Lasauf's troops, having just witnessed their leader get killed, once again began to advance to finish off the rest of the Narnian army. However they were stopped when a booming roar ripped through the air. All attention turned to its source. Aslan stood at the top of a nearby hill, Lucy at his side. Edmund's heart leapt at seeing his little sister running towards him, her cordial in her hand. Then all of a sudden, the hundreds of troops that had fought with Aslan against the White Witch came from every section of land possible. Now facing off against thousands of Narnians, the enemy force chose to drop their weapons and surrender, for they knew they stood no chance against the great lion. Turning back, Edmund ran to Ellie as Bryant regained some consciousness.

"I told you I was willing to die for you." Bryant said. "I love you, just like mom did. She died protecting you from him; I guess it's only fitting that I meet that same fate." He moved his head upward enough to kiss his sister's tear soaked cheek. "I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I'm leaving." As he prepared to accept death Lasauf stood and lunged at Ellie, wielding a knife. With one final burst of life, Bryant pushed his sister aside and took the blow from the knife. With this Edmund ran forward and swung his sword, slicing Lasauf in half and finishing him for good. Lucy ran up with her cordial and quickly put a drop in Bryant's mouth. But it was of no use. He was gone. Ellie turned over and started to cry into Edmund's shoulder. As Edmund held the grieving girl in his arms, Aslan's massive form appeared beside them. Looking up, the young girl turned her eyes on the great lion.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I am afraid not young one. I cannot turn back death. Just know that you will always have your brother with you. By him sacrificing his life for you, he gave you the ultimate gift. The gift of protection. He will always be with in your heart and watching over you." Ellie nodded as she closed her eyes and let the sobs overtake her. Edmund held her securely to him as stroked her hair. A few soldiers came forward and lifted Bryant's body up and carried him away.

All of Narnia was at Bryant's funeral, despite the fact that he did not even live in Narnia.

* * *

**I cried when i wrote the end of this chapter. I loved Bryant but i couldnt avoid this. I am really going to try to get the next chapter up by either by the end of this week or the begining of next. **

**Please now go and hit that little button below and tell me what you think.**


	11. The Question

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensie's. I only own my original character Ellie and her family**

**A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

As the days turned into weeks following Bryant's funeral, Edmund kept a watchful eye on Ellie. He was shocked with the way that she was coping with the death of her brother. She had gone from the normal stages of grief to acting as if nothing had happened.

Immediately following Bryant's funeral, Ellie barely said two words. She only occasionally would speak to Edmund, and stayed by his side constantly. When he had to be in a meeting, she wouldn't move from where he left her until he returned. At night she would stay with him, and on most nights her dreams were filled with terrible images that not even Edmund could drive away.

However, the thing that worried Edmund the most was the change in her eating patterns. Since her brother died, she only ate enough to stay alive. Then one day, about a month after the funeral, all that stopped. One morning she came down to breakfast, completely changed. She went from barely speaking to back to normal. The only difference was that if Bryant was brought up she would immediately change the subject or get up and leave. It was as if she was trying to forget that he ever existed. Edmund didn't know what to do. Even though he seemed to have gotten his Ellie back, he knew her behavior was far from normal. He could see behind the act and could see the pain that lived in her eyes.

"I can't let her go on like this." Edmund said as he paced in the great hall. It was about three months since Bryant's funeral, and Ellie had continued to act as if nothing had happened. Behind him, Peter and Susan sat, not knowing what to say to their pained brother.

"I can't bear to let her go on like this. I was going to ask her to marry me but I can bloody well throw that idea out the window."

"Edmund, these things take time." Susan said

"I know that. It's just, I can't help but think that she is trying to pretend that her brother never even existed, almost like she doesn't want to remember him." He said as her looked at his siblings.

"How can you even think that?" Edmund quickly turned around to see Ellie standing in the door way. "I don't want to forget him. He was the best brother I could have ever asked for. It just doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean Ellie?" Susan asked as she stood and walked over to Ellie.

"I am just starting to think that maybe it would just be best if I didn't get to attached anymore." Ellie said looking down, tears beginning to run down her pale cheeks. Edmund was at her side in an instant and tried to take her into his arms but she pushed him away. "I loved my mother so much and she died. Bryant was my savior, and he left me alone in a living hell, then just when I think I have gotten my brother back he is taken away from me again, and I just know that eventually," she stopped and closed her eyes, "you will leave too."

"Ellie-"

"No!" She cried, backing up from them. "Don't say it; don't say that you're never going to leave. I've heard that so many times and every time has been a lie." She shouted. Edmund tried to approach her again but she continued to back up. "My mother said that she would protect Bryant and I from our father and she died in the process. Bryant tried to take up her role and met the same fate as her. Both of them would still be here if it wasn't for me. Lasauf was aiming for me. It should have been my life lost on that battle field, not Bryant's! It should be me lying in the ground! Not him!" as she said the last words her legs buckled and she fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Edmund was immediately at her side and reached out for her. She finally let him pull her into his arms and buried her face in his chest, letting the sobs overtake her body.

Peter and Susan stood back watching their brother comfort the girl they had come to think of as a sister. Looking at each other they silently agreed that it would be best if they left the two alone and silently made their way out of the room.

As Ellie continued to cry Edmund rocked her in his arms, waiting for her cries to subside. He stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Ellie look at me." Edmund said gently as Ellie's sobs began to subside. Slowly Ellie began to pull away from him, her green eyes traveling up to meet his brown ones. "I would never dream of leaving you. The thought of loosing you makes me sick to my stomach. I love you more than you will ever know and the pure thought of loosing you is enough pain to kill me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you my wife." Ellie sat speechless for a moment. She kept waiting for Edmund to pull the rug out from under her and tell her that he was kidding. Tell her that he did not mean to say that, but he didn't. He just sat where he was, staring at her, waiting for her to say something. Finally she was able to regain her voice.

"What…what did you just say?"

"I said that I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hopefully I will be able to update again next week but I need some feedback before I am able to go on. Please let me know what you think.**

**So now I have a bit of a challenge for you. I need you to tell me what YOU want to see happen in the story and beyond. I have already started working on the sequel so what kinds of things would you like to see happen? Once I get about five or so suggestions I will be posting a poll to see what you all think.**

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	12. The Answer

-Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensies. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

"_What…what did you just say?" _

"_I said that I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me?"  
_

* * *

"Yes." Ellie said, the smile that Edmund had missed spreading across her lips. Reeling with joy, Edmund gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. Slowly, she began kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edmund pulled away after a few moments, a grin playing across his handsome features. Bringing his hands up, he entangled them in her long hair.

"We're actually going to get married!" He said loudly, his grin growing with each word. She smiled up at him, and before she could blink he had lifted her up and was spinning her around. Ellie laughed as she looked down at him, and for the first time since her brother's death, she truly felt happy.

As Edmund lowered her back to her feet, they heard footsteps from outside the great room. Moments later Peter, Susan and Lucy came through the door. The three looked from their brother to Ellie until Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Um, Ed, what's going on?" Edmund smiled at his little sister as he turned his eyes on Susan.

"Sue, you like planning parties don't you?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I…"

"Oh come on Susan. You know you would take any excuse to plan a party." Peter teased. Susan said nothing as a slight blush rose in her cheeks.

"So what excuse _are_ you giving her Ed?" Lucy asked

"How about a wedding?" Edmund asked as he slid his arm around Ellie's waist.

"You're getting married?" Lucy cried running up to the couple. They both nodded as Lucy threw her arms around Ellie, her face glowing with happiness.

"When did this happen?" Peter asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Just a few minutes ago." Edmund said.

"Well you don't have to worry about a thing. I will take care of everything." Susan said, as she began to spew out ideas for everything. As Susan babbled about all the things that there were to do, Edmund looked down at Ellie. She was practically glowing, and he had never looked happier

Later that night, Ellie was standing out on the veranda, letting the wind blow through her hair, her mind wandering. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Peter walk up next to her and looked out over the eastern sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ellie said, as she took in the beautiful ocean.

"It sure is." Peter said contently. A thoughtful look came over Ellie as she looked down at her hands.

"The only thing that would make it better would be if Bryant was here."

"Look Ellie, I don't think you need me to say this, but he really did love you."

"I know. I just miss him so much. I had thought it hurt when he left before I came here, but that was nothing compared to how it feels now. I almost wish that he had never come back. It would have been better for just a good clean break. That way he would still be alive."

"He wouldn't want you to feel this way. He would want you to be happy Ellie. I am very confident in saying that is why he did what he did. If he hadn't jumped in front of Lasauf, you would not be standing here, and as an older brother, I can see his reasoning behind it. I know if Susan, Lucy or even you were in any sort of danger I would not hesitate to do the same thing. He would never have been able to live with himself if something had happened to you and there had been some way that he could have prevented it. He also knew what it would do to Edmund as well as the rest of us." Ellie smiled slightly but did not look at him. "I can't tell you how much Lucy adores you. When your father took you, she was the first to run after you. She was practically sobbing at the thought of losing the girl that she had come to look at as another sister. Susan is the same way. She loves being able to have another girl that she can talk to. I have come to think of you as a sister just like Susan and Lucy are to me, and I don't need to tell you how important you are to Edmund. I do not want to think this, but I am quite sure that he would not be able to go on with his life if anything happened to you. By you coming into his life, I now see a part of him that I haven't seen in a very long time. He is truly happy now and I cannot thank you enough for giving me my brother back." Ellie had tears in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Thank you Peter. I cannot tell you how much that means to me."

"I know that you miss your brother Ellie, but I doubt that he would want you to torture yourself." Ellie nodded. "I know that we can never replace him but I hope that you can come to think of Susan, Lucy and I as sisters and a brother."

"I can assure you that I already do." Ellie said. "Um, Peter, would you mind if I asked a favor of you?"

"Ask away dear sister." Ellie's smile spread wider as she looked back down at her hands.

"Well, I was wondering if, at the wedding, you wouldn't mind, um, being the one to give me away?"

"It would be my honor."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**a/n: I know it took me longer than i said to get this chapter up but every time i looked at it i wanted to change it more. I hope that you all liked it. I just loved this chapter. I love the brother and sister bonding scene between Peter and Ellie. I still want to hear suggestions on what you would like to see happen in a sequel. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Becc**


	13. The Wedding

-Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensies. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

* * *

As Ellie smoothed ran her hands over the fabric of her wedding gown, she felt her heart soar. She couldn't believe how much had changed in such a short time. Scarcely four months ago, her life had been hell on earth. She merely existed, and never really lived. It wasn't until she met Edmund that she really began to feel alive. She had never felt happier than she did when she was with him. As his handsome face filled her mind, the smile on her face grew, and in a very short time, they would be united as one. A soft knocking at the door brought her hack to reality.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and Lucy and Susan slid into the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Oh, Ellie! You look amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Ellie tightly.

"You really do look beautiful Ellie." Susan said, picking up Ellie's veil and carrying it over. She gently set it on Ellie's head as the three looked into the mirror.

"Susan, thank you so much for everything that you have done. I can't thank you enough for all of this."

"It was truly my pleasure. Especially after what you have done for Edmund. I cannot remember a time when he was this happy."

"I can only hope that it is as happy as he has made me." As the words left her mouth, another knock came at the door and Peter's voice sounded from the other side.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." The door opened and Peter stepped in, closing it behind him.

"They are all ready out there. You have really outdone yourself this time Sue. I don't think there have been this many guests here since our coronation. "

"Well, we best not keep them waiting." Susan said as she and Lucy hurried out of the room, Ellie and Peter close behind. The girls went through the large doors into the great room while Ellie and Peter stood outside it. Peter held out his arm to Ellie, which she took.

"I really hope that Lucy has her cordial with her because Edmund is not going to be able to keep breathing when he sees you." Peter whispered as the doors opened. Ellie did not even have time to properly register Peter's words as they walked slowly into the great hall. She let her eyes travel down the aisle to rest on Edmund. Standing by him was Aslan, looking down fondly at her. As they reached the end of the aisle Peter let go of Ellie's arm and she moved to stand by Edmund. Aslan raised his eyes from the couple as he began to speak.

"It is not every day that one gets to see love in its purest form. It is truly a blessed event when two people come together with a bond as strong as these two have. One that not evens the forces of evil can tear apart. I now look to them to speak the words of their love to one another. " He looked at Edmund who nodded knowing it was his time to speak.

"Ellie, before I met you, I knew that there was something missing. All my life, I've felt like my life was without meaning. In my family it seemed like everyone had a purpose other than me. Peter was our leader, Susan was the nurturing one, and Lucy was the cute, always optimistic one, but I was nothing. I was merely existing, and never actually living. Then came that fateful day when I found you in the woods. Even though I didn't know you, I knew that I wanted to. You were the one who completed me Ellie. I love everything about you, both inside and out. When you smile, it makes me want to smile as well, even if I am in the worst of moods. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and there is nothing in this world that I would not do for you." Ellie smiled tearfully up at him as Aslan looked at her, giving her the cue to begin to speak.

"Edmund, I love you more than anything else under this sun. I have very few happy memories from before I met you, and I can't believe I now have the chance to build on the happy ones that I do have. Before we met, I really did not have much light in my life. Then you came along and everything changed. You were, and are, the sun to my world. You make me feel like I have never felt before and I cannot even imagine life without you now. With every breath that I take, my love for you grows and I know that will never stop. "

"Edmund, place the ring on Ellie's fourth finger, and repeat after me." the great lion said, motioning to a small table in front of him which held a pillow and two rings. "With this ring I give myself unto you. Heart, mind, and spirit."

"With this ring I give myself unto you. Heart, mind, and spirit." Edmund repeated as he slid the gold band onto her slender finger.

"Ellie, place the ring onto Edmunds forth finger and repeat after me. With this ring I give myself unto you. Heart, mind, and spirit."

"With this ring I give myself unto you. Heart, mind, and spirit." She said as she slid the ring onto Edmunds ring finger. A single tear rolled down her face as he looked up and her eyes met Edmund's.

"It now gives me great pleasure to present to you, King Edmund, the Just, and his new wife, Queen Ellie, the Benevolent. Edmund, you may now kiss your bride."

"Don't mind if I do." Edmund said, a smile spreading from ear to ear as he pulled Ellie close to him and let his lips covers hers in a soft kiss. The room erupted in cheers but to Ellie and Edmund, they were the only ones there.

* * *

A/N: The next update will come once I get at least 5 reviews. Please let me know what you think. What did you like and what didn't you like. I love getting suggestions for future plot ideas. Please review and i will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible


	14. The Gift

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensies. I only own my original character Ellie and her family**

**A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.**

**A/N 2: WARNING! RATING CHANGE! This chapter is going to get very heated. I will warn you all before that happens. Also keep in mind, that this is the first time i have EVER written anything like you will see in this chapter. Please dont be too harsh!**

**

* * *

**

Voices echoed in the ball room as the happy couple moved among their guests. Ellie let her eyes move over the guest. She couldn't believe that everything was really happening. That she not only had fallen in love with the man of her dreams, but that she was now married to him. The only thing that would make it better would be-.

"_No._" She thought. She refused to let herself go there. Not now. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see Peter standing there.

"I think it's about time for me to dance with my new little sister." He said holding out his hand. Laughing, she took it, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Gathering up her skirt in one hand, she lay the other on Peter's shoulder as he began to lead her around the dance floor. As the song ended, Ellie felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Turning, she saw her new husband looking down fondly at her.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, smiling at his brother. Peter just grinned at them as he moved away from the couple. Edmund turned Ellie so she was facing him, put one hand on her waist and held the other securely in his. As a new song began, Edmund began to lead Ellie around the dance floor.

"You know you look absolutely stunning." Edmund said, looking down at her, love in his eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks as she smiled up at her husband. Tightening his arms around her, he leaned down to place soft kisses along her neck. "Do you think anyone would miss us if we got out of here." Edmund whispered in her ear. Laughing, she smacked him playful on the chest.

"Well they are here for us, so I think we might be a little difficult to miss. Besides, Susan would murder us."

"You think I'm scared of Susan? She's like, what, two feet shorter than me? I really don't think that there is much that she can do." Ellie laughed and shook her head as Edmund continued to move them around the dance floor.

"I didn't know you were so smooth on your feet." Ellie said as she smiled up at him. He grinned as he gazed down at her.

"Shhh…don't say that so loud. Susan will hear, and then I will never be able to get out of her parties." Ellie laughed.

"Well I think that your secret is out. She is bound to have seen you dancing tonight." Edmund didn't say anything but kissed her forehead.

The night wore on, and before Ellie really knew it, she was saying goodbye to her last guest. She felt Edmund wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Now that everyone is gone I can finally give you your wedding gift." He whispered into her ear. She turned around so she could face him. She was about to say something but Edmund put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Don't say anything thing. Just come with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the great room and up the stairs until they were outside his bedroom, now their bedroom. "Close your eyes." She did a he said as he took her hands and led her into the room. Once they were inside, he closed the door behind them.

"Ok, open your eyes." She opened them to see a large portrait leaning against the wall. It was of a woman with auburn hair and green eyes. Her face was kind and there seemed to be a spark in her eyes. She was dressed in a modest gown and wore a golden pendent around her neck. Ellie began to walk towards it, a look of astonishment on her face. Looking up at the painting, she reached her hand out and gently touched the pendent. A tear slid down her face as she turned to face Edmund, who had moved to sit on the bed.

"How did you find this?"

"I knew how much your mother meant to you, so I sent Oreius to find anything he could of her." She turned back to look at the painting, getting lost in her mother's eyes. It was not until she felt something being wrapped around her heck that she snapped back to reality. Looking down, she saw her mother's necklace being wrapped around her neck. Turning to Edmund, she found herself lost for words as tears rolled down her cheeks. Edmund reached up and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, and then suddenly, she was kissing him harder and more passionately that ever before.

**(The rest of the chapter is going to be quite steamy, so if you dont feel comfortable with reading that then skip over it.)**

She continued to kiss him as her hands began to fumble with his tunic. Pulling away slightly, Edmund looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready. It is ok if you are-" she cut him off by kissing him again.

"I love you Edmund and I want to show you how much." That was all Edmund needed to hear. He began kissing her again, this time with more urgency. A moan rumbled in her throat as she parted her lips, deepening the kiss. They continued to kiss as he reached behind her and began to undo the ties of her dress as she began to remove his tunic. Pulling away slightly, he helped her with the tunic, slipping it quickly over his head as she let her wedding gown fall to the floor. Suddenly shy, she covered her chest with her arms and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Don't hide. You're beautiful," Edmund whispered, lifting her chin so their eyes connected again. He pulled Ellie's hands away from her undergarment-clad body and let his eyes take in every inch of his beautiful wife. He began to undo the clasps on the front of her corset and quickly threw the garment on the floor.

Suddenly feeling braver, Ellie pulled off her chemise, leaving her completely bare at last. Edmund stared in wonder at his wife as she stood naked in front of him and could feel his arousal rising even further than it already had. Raising her eyes up to his, she said in a slight whisper, "Touch me Edmund."

"Are-are you sure?" he stuttered

"Yes. I want to feel your hands on me." Edmund nodded and swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He lay her down and then positioned himself so he was slightly above Ellie. He began to kiss down her neck, leaving little love bites as he went. He glanced up at Ellie for a second before taking one of her breasts between his lips and began to suck. His right hand reached up to caress her other breast before switching his attentions. Ellie moaned softly as she threaded her hands through his hair, pushing his face further into her chest, the feeling between her legs building.

Edmund trailed his hands and lips down Ellie's stomach. Reaching her thighs, he glanced up at her. She nodded signaling him to continue. Smiling, he leaned down and began kissing her core. Ellie let out a low moan as Edmund's tongue slowly traced her up and down and began a rhythm that was driving her crazy. Ellie felt her hips buck of their own accord as one of Edmund's hands found her clit and began to draw circles on it with his thumb. Ellie began to moan louder and breathe heavier as Edmund's fingers and tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Faster and harder Edmund worked his fingers and tongue, Ellie's hips moving in sync with him. Finally, Ellie gave one last buck of her hips and one loud moan as she fell over the edge of oblivion. He slowly crawled up the bed and lay down next to her, entranced in her beauty. Leaning up, she kissed him with all the passion she could muster and pulled him so he was leaning over her.

"Now, are you absolutely sure you're ready for this?" he asked, not wanting to push her into anything.

"More than sure, I want to be yours completely." That was all Edmund needed to hear. Standing up he quickly took the rest of his clothing off. He climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself so he was leaning over her.

"Ready?" Ellie nodded as Edmund quickly thrust into her. She cried out in pain and tears sprung to her eyes as Edmund ripped her hymen. Edmund kept apologizing and kissing away her tears until Ellie nodded to indicate that the pain has subsided enough for Edmund to continue. Edmund began to slowly move in and out, letting Ellie get used to him inside of her. After a few minutes, Ellie began to meet his trust as she began moaning again. Edmund began to move faster and with a grunt, he picked up Ellie's legs and placed them over his shoulders and began moving faster and going deeper. Ellie moved her hips faster and her moans got louder as she neared the breaking point again. Edmund's regular movements began to falter as his grunts got louder. Suddenly, Edmund let out a huge groan and Ellie felt something warm inside of her. This alone was enough to send her over the edge again with a loud cry. Edmund collapsed on top of her and rolled off, breathing hard. Ellie's breath was irregular as well as she turned to look at the man who could give her such pleasure in such a short amount of time.

"That was amazing," Ellie said when she had once again caught her breath.

"You're telling me," Edmund responded with a grin.

"Thank you Edmund. For everything." She said as she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Snuggling into his chest, Edmund wrapped his arms around Ellie and kissed her hair.

"I would do anything for you."

"I love you Ed." She said tiredly as she began to fall asleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I really hope you all liked this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating, but i have a family tragedy. My uncle passed away very suddenly so I have been dealing with that. So PLEASE REVIEW! I want to get about 5 reviews before the next chapter, so please send me those reviews, because they are what keeps me going.**


	15. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensies. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

* * *

Ellie woke to the rays of the morning, streaming in the window of the bedroom she shared with her husband Edmund. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she turned over and reached for Edmund, only to come up empty. Sitting up, she looked around to see he was nowhere in sight. Looking back to his side of the bed, she saw a note resting on the pillow, her name written in his's handwriting on the front. Unfolding it she read,

_Good morning beautiful,_

_ First of all, let me say happy birthday. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but there was something I had to take care of. When you get up please get dressed and make your way down to the dining room. _

_All my love, _

_Edmund _

Putting the paper down, Ellie swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way over to her armoire. Opening the doors, she chose her favorite green dress, which complimented her eyes perfectly. Once fully dressed, she made her way down the corridors and into the dining room. Looking around, she saw the room was empty except for one place setting on the table. Walking over, she lifted up the plate cover to find another note. Opening it up, she recognized Edmund's handwriting once again.

_Ellie, _

_I hope you can wait a little longer for your birthday breakfast. Please make your way out to the sables._

_I love you,_

_ Edmund _

Ellie quickly made her way outside. It was a beautiful day out so Ellie took her time walking to the stables. Once she got there, she went over to her horse and noticed there was yet another note pinned to the saddle blanket. Sighing, she took it off and unfolded it.

_Ellie, _

_I know that this must be getting tiring, but I promise you are almost done. Please ride down to the beach._

_I love you so much, _

_Edmund_

Shaking her head slightly, she quickly mounted her horse and cantered down to the beach. When she arrived at the beach, she was trilled not to be met by another note, but by Edmund himself. She stopped her horse by his, quickly dismounted, and ran into his arms.

"Happy birthday love." He said kissing her. "I hope you're hungry." He said, stepping to the side slightly to reveal breakfast for two. "and I hope you're not to angry with me for sending you on a scavenger hunt on your birthday." Instead of saying anything she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes." She said laughing, "Now let's eat." Walking over to the blanket, they both sat down and ate the food Edmund had brought.

"What do you say if, when we are done here, we go for a nice ride."

"Sounds good to me." They ate their breakfast together, talking and laughing the whole time. Once done, Edmund stood and offered his hand to his wife. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She was about to move towards their horses but Edmund pulled her back to him. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her face so her eyes connected with his. He brought his lips down and kissed her so passionately that if he had not been holding her around the waist, she probably would not have been able to remain standing. When he finally pulled away, her eyes were dazed and she was breathing very hard. Looking up at him she saw a smirk spreading on his face.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" she asked

"So I need a reason to kiss my gorgeous wife?" she laughed slightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest.

"No , I guess you don't."

"Good, then let's get going." He said kissing the top of her head. Taking her hand in his, he led her to their horses.

They spent the rest of the day riding around through Narnia. As the sun began to set, Edmund and Ellie sat gazing out at the Eastern Sea. Edmund looked over at Ellie, not entirely sure how he could have ever gotten so lucky to get such an incredible wife.

"I think we better start heading back. Susan will kill us if we aren't back in time for dinner. " Ellie laughed as she nodded. The two rode back to Cair Paravel and arrived back just in time for dinner. They put their horses in the stable and then made their way into the castle. Ellie pulled the doors open and was not expecting what happened when they entered the dining room. As the couple entered, a great chorus of people shouting surprise hit her ears. Looking around, she saw Lucy running towards her.

"Happy birthday Ellie." She said hugging her.

"Thanks Lu." Peter and Susan were now standing by next to her. Once Lucy had released her, she was immediately engulfed in another hug, this time by Susan, who was quickly followed by Peter.

"Come on Ellie." Lucy said a little while later, pulling Ellie over to where a pile of presents was set. "Open your gifts Ellie." Ellie smiled at her sister as Edmund wrapped his arm around her waist. Guiding her over to a nearby armchair, he sat her down and then sat himself down on the arm rest. Lucy started handing Ellie gifts to open with as much as enthusiasm as she had on her own birthday. Ellie simply laughed as she opened her presents. Among the gifts was a necklace from Lucy, a book about all the creatures of Narnia, which she spent her spare time helping from Peter, and a hand carved bow and arrow set from Susan. Over her time in Narnia she had become quite skilled at using a bow and arrow and was now almost as good as Susan. Finally there was only one gift left, Edmund's.

"I hope you like it." He whispered in her ear. As she removed the wrappings, she saw a glint of gold beneath the packaging. Once it was fully unwrapped she saw it was a beautiful chess set. Ever since they had gotten married, she had loved playing chess, and was actually getting really good. She was starting to get really close to beating Edmund.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

" I love it." She said standing up and kissing him.

The party progressed with ease as the night wore on. As dinner was ending the doors opened and a messenger entered. After bowing, he rose and looked at the kings and queens.

"Your majesties' presence are requested in the great room." The messenger said. All five of them stood and followed the messenger into the great room. Entering the room, they each let out a gasp of surprise as their eyes fell on the great lion, who stood in front of their thrones. They each sunk to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Please rise." They all stood, and before any of them had realized it, Lucy had ran towards Aslan and hugged him around his neck. He let out a chuckle as he smiled down at her. He then looked back up at Ellie.

"I do believe birthday wishes are in order for you Ellie. I do hope that you will accept them.""

"Of course Aslan, and thank you."

"Now I must admit, I did not come solely to wish you birthday wishes. I do have an ulterior motive in coming tonight. I wish to speak with you Ellie. Privately." Ellie was a little taken aback but nodded as Aslan walked out of the room, Ellie walking with him. The Pevensies all looked around at each other, all wondering what Aslan wanted to talk to Ellie about.

**

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was so touched by the condolences that you guys sent. I really hope that you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and i hope that you all enjoy reading it. ****So PLEASE REVIEW! I want to get about 5 reviews before the next chapter, so please send me those reviews, because they are what keeps me going.**


	16. Back to Before

-Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, or the Pevensies. I only own my original character Ellie and her family

A/N: This is my first Narnia story so I hope I do the fantastic movies and books justice.

Ok, here it is, the last chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it up. I have started work on a sequel and hope to have it up in not to long. So let me know what you would like to see have happen and I will try to make it happen.

* * *

Her stomach churning with nerves, Ellie followed Aslan up the staircase and into the library. Closing the door behind her, she turned to face the lion. Despite having met him twice before, Ellie felt an extreme sense of insecurity was over her as she stood under his intense gaze.

"Please, have a seat Ellie." Aslan said, indicating the chair that stood closest to him. His voice was gentle, yet still held the authority that radiated from the great lion. Ellie moved to the chair and sat, her hands folded in her lap. "Ellie, do you know how thing were here in Narnia before Edmund's family came?" she nodded, looking down slightly.

"Yes. Edmund told me everything that happened when they first came here."

"Would you please tell me what he told you?"

"Well, he told me that when got here, Narnia had been in a state of winter for hundreds of years. He said that Lucy was the first to come and then the others followed. He told me of what happened when he met the Witch and the mistake he made. He also told me about the Battle of Beruna and all the good that came after the victory there."

"Now I must ask this. Do you know about the connection you have to the Witch?" She nodded.

"Lasauf was her brother." Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I believe that is one of the reasons that you and Edmund have such a strong connection. Both of you fell victim to Jadis and her brother Lasauf, and found comfort in each other. Now, because you have that connection to your husband, it is of the upmost importance that you follow the instructions I am about to give you to the last detail." Ellie nodded as she waited for Aslan to continue. "You will soon come across a lamp post in the forest. When you do, I want you to walk towards it, keep walking, and do not stop under any circumstances. It is also very important that you don't say a word of what I have told you to your family. Is that clear?" Understanding the seriousness in Aslan's tone, Ellie nodded.

"Yes Aslan." Aslan smiled at her and stood and the two walked out of the room.

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes since Ellie had gone with Aslan. Edmund knew that he shouldn't worry, but a part of him could not help it. As the door opened, Edmund immediately stood from his seat and moved to meet Ellie as she came back into the room.

"So-"He started but she quelled him with a look.

"Please don't ask what Aslan wanted to talk to me about. He specifically told me not to say anything to anyone." Edmund was about to press further, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She was clearly not going to budge.

* * *

Lucy raced down the corridor and skidded to a stop in front of Ellie and Edmund's door. Her heart pounding, she hammered on the door. Inside, Ellie and Edmund were sleeping soundly when they were suddenly jolted awake. Bolting up, Edmund looked around wildly, still half asleep. It wasn't until Lucy's voice came from outside their door that Edmund finally realized where the noise was coming from.

"Edmund! Ellie! You guys need to get up fast." She called from the other side of the door.

"Why? What's going on Lu?" Ellie called, now sitting up.

"The white stag has been spotted!" That was all she needed to say. Ellie and Edmund looked at each other and jumped out of bed, both dressing faster than ever before. Edmund sat down on the bed to pull on his boots, but stopped half way through, his eyes moving to his wife as she dressed.

"Maybe you should stay here Ellie." Laughing slightly Ellie rolled her eyes at the protectiveness of her husband. Finishing pulling on her dress, she turned to look at him, a slight smirk on her face. Walking over to him, she reached up and ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him so she was standing between his legs.

"Ed, do you really think that's going to work. I would have thought that after being married for nearly three years, you would have learned by now, that I can hold my own. After all, I have been able to out ride you on occasion. " he reached up to pull her down to kiss her, but just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled away and ran to the door. "Well come on Ed, or they'll leave without us." Edmund let out a low groan as he ran after his wife. Catching up with her half way down the hall he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ed! Put me down." He just laughed as he continued to run down the corridor. When they got to the front hall he put Ellie down next to Lucy and went to stand by his brother.

"You girls can stay here; I'll get the stag myself." Edmund said grinning. Ellie tried to smack him on the arm, but he dodged her hand, grinning. Donning their cloaks, they their way out the door and down to the stables.

* * *

The five of them rode through the woods faster than ever before, Edmund in the lead. Coming to a clearing he finally slowed his horse to a stop, Ellie riding up next to him.

"Who's out riding who now?" he said with a grin. Ellie just rolled her eyes as the rest of the family rode up next to them.

"Come on Ed." Susan said riding up to her brother.

"I'm just catching my breath." He said sitting up straighter on his horse.

"What did he say earlier, Susan?" Ellie asked grinning up at her husband.

"You girls stay at the here, I'll go get the stag myself." Susan imitated, laughing. Peter stayed quiet while he listened to his family laugh. Suddenly something in the distance caught Ellie's eye, a lamp post.

It had to be the lamp post Aslan had told her about. Dismounting her horse, she walked towards it. The others watched as she walked up to the post and stared for a few moments before walking past it, not looking back once. Edmund felt his heart jump into his throat as fear spread throughout his body. He jumped off his horse and ran after his wife, who had already disappeared beyond a cluster of trees. The other three followed close behind as they all entered into what seemed to be a dark cave.

Before any of them realized what had happened, they fell out into a brightly lit room. They all made the same realization at once. They were back at the professors, and were back to the ages that they were when they first entered the magical wardrobe. Edmund didn't have time to think before a voice made him turn around, and saw a sight that made his heart soar. Ellie stood before him, just a beautiful as ever. The only difference was she looked younger. The same age as he was.

* * *

Well, that's it. Again I am so sorry that it took me so long to get it up. I think part of me didn't want it to be over. I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you who have stayed with me through this journey. I hope you will stick around for the sequel.


End file.
